Avantika
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 7 | AppID = Avantika | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = true | Name = Avantika | AKA = Captain Avantika Tiffany (codename) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Warlock | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elvish | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Neck snapped by the Plank King Wyatt Marinos. | DeathEp = | Place = Swavain Islands | Family = | Connections = The Squall-Eater (ship's former captain) Uk'otoa (Patron) The Revelry (Member) | Profession = Pirate | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was an elven pirate and the captain of [[Squall-Eater|the Squall-Eater]]. As an NPC, Avantika was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Avantika was an elven woman with fine features, light brown skin, and wild red hair that fell in clustered strings across her face. She wore a sleeveless coat with a high collar, a thick scarf, heavy, elbow-length gloves, and weathered knee-high boots. She wore gloves on her hands to hide the Cloven Crystal embedded in her right hand. Personality Avantika was snarky, confident, and astute. She had a commanding presence and a penetrating gaze that has seen through a thousand lies. Avantika was a fervent believer in Uk'otoa and sincerely wishes to free them in the hope that she will be rewarded. Despite this fanaticism, Avantika was no fool and shows a remarkable amount of wisdom regarding the people she interacts with. She was also extremely protective of her weapons, especially her dagger going so far as killing Frumpkin for landing on its hilt while she was assumed to be asleep. Biography Background Avantika became a pirate around 823 P.D., around the same time that she met Vandren and learned of Uk'otoa. Her zeal for Uk'otoa increased in this period, while Vandren got cold feet at some point after acquiring a Cloven Crystal. When Vandren left and secretly became a merchant, Avantika saw this as a deep betrayal. She spent months searching for him and his Crystal before giving up. Avantika eventually located another Cloven Crystal, killing a man who refused to give it to her. In this time, Avantika dreamed of the power Uk'otoa might grant her in the future and converted most of her crew to its worship. She speculated that with the control over the seas Uk'otoa promised, the Plank King would have no choice but to accept her as his ruler. and Jester|artist=Amy King|source=https://twitter.com/sephiramy/status/1053353288303693824}}]] Within the temple, Avantika and Fjord raced to the bottom of a well filled with salt water that had an indentation at the bottom. Avantika was able to touch her hand to it first, which ripped the Cloven Crystal from her hand and flooded the temple. After the Mighty Nein, Avantika, and Fjord returned to the Squall-Eater, Avantika told Fjord that she wanted to have a conversation with him over a glass of wine. When Fjord came to her room, Avantika was naked on her balcony controlling a pillar of water. Avantika told Fjord that the one who introduced her to Uk'otoa was Vandren, Fjord's former captain/mentor. She also said that Vandren had wielded a sword that was just like Fjord's, and that Vandren had a Cloven Crystal. She referred to Vandren's blade as the "Sword of Fathoms." Fjord attempted to lie to Avantika, denying any connection to Vandren. She was able to see right through his deception, and Fjord showed her where his former ship sank. Afterwards, Fjord and Avantika slept together. Avantika introduced the Mighty Nein to the Plank King and vouched for them as part of her crew. She paid The Revelry a tribute of 500 gold. The Mighty Nein questioned Avantika about the terms of belonging to The Revelry. She told them she's built a reputation here as being a bit crazy so people do not bother her. She took the group to the Bloated Cup tavern to join the rest of her crew for a drink. Avantika caught a woman named Allison, a former competitor, attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation. The group also ran into Avantika's friend Sorris Cade, a gnome sniper and fellow member of The Revelry. Avantika showed the crew the location of the wreck of Fjord's former ship, the Tide's Breath. Avantika did not seem to take Sorris's warnings about Dashilla and the Diver's Grave seriously. She felt like they could handle whatever dangers were there. The Mistake will stay in Darktow to be repaired while they search for the Tide's Breath. Part 2 After Caleb's Wall of Fire, Avantika fought hard to reassert her control of the situation. She ordered Vera to charm the guards, and personally engaged Nott before getting attacked by Yasha who managed to injure her. When Caleb's Fireball took down four of her crewmembers, she ran inside the Squall-Eater. Once revelry guards found her, she was placed in manacles and brought before the Plank King to stand trial and give testimony on the events that had occurred. She began by lying about the way in which she met the Nein, insisting they had coerced her into letting them sail with her. She tried to claim that her journal belonged to Fjord, and accused him of seducing her to throw her under the bus. She also denied any plot against Wyatt. After this, Beauregard used Extort Truth on her, forcing Avantika to tell only the truth for the next minute. When the Plank King asked her again about the Nein's account of the journal's contents, she refused to answer or meet his gaze. Her refusal to talk was taken as affirmation of the plot, and the Plank King ruled that she would be made an example and pay for her deceit. The Plank King then lifted Avantika effortlessly and broke her neck with one hand, telling his servants to place her on a pike. Relationships Allison Avantika calls Allison a former competitor. She implies Allison has spied on her for the Plank King or told him lies about her in the past. Fjord and Avantika|artist=Hugo Cardenas|source=https://twitter.com/Takayuuki_art/status/1050272356457959425}}]] Avantika acted extremely affectionately towards Fjord. She has physically flirted with him on multiple occasions, and slept with him twice. Avantika took a special interest in Fjord's connection to Uk'otoa. She is visibly enthusiastic upon finding another "chosen" of Uk'otoa. When she asked Fjord about how long he had been having the dreams about Uk'otoa, Fjord mentioned that he had a dream just after the two first parlayed. At this, Avantika seemed both enthralled and slightly jealous. She has been able to see through his deceptions; once when Fjord was attempting to deceive her as "Captain Tusktooth," and once again when the two met in her quarters aboard the Squall-Eater when Fjord attempted to lie about his connection to Vandren. Plank King Avantika seems both distrustful and slightly afraid of the Plank King. She described him as a "hard-headed and forthright leader". She credited him with doing a good job maintaining organization within Darktow Isle while also leaving her well enough alone. Avantika denied she had any interest in becoming Plank King when asked by Beau. This was later revealed to be a lie when Nott and Jester found her journal aboard the Squall Eater. Sorris Cade Avantika and Sorris seem to have a friendly relationship, as she does not mind him overhearing her plans to dive for the wreck of Tide's Breath. Uk'otoa Avantika worshipped Uk'otoa and recruited her crew to worship it as well. In , the Mighty Nein noticed Avantika had an idol in the shape of an orobouros covered in eyes in her quarters on the Squall-Eater. While looking through Frumpkin in owl form, Caleb witnessed Avantika cutting her finger and spilling some blood on the idol after Fjord left the room. Avantika believed that if she released Uk'otoa she would have been granted great power over the sea. Vandren Vandren introduced Avantika to Uk'otoa. Avantika believed Vandren to be another "chosen". They traveled together for a few years, working together to murder the owner of a Cloven Crystal so they could take it. It is unknown if the relationship was business, platonic, or romantic. She considers his leaving her quest cowardly and a betrayal. Vera Vera was quartermaster of the Squall Eater before Avantika appointed Fjord to the position. She seems to be the crew's most zealous worshipper of Uk'otoa besides Avantika. Character Information Abilities * Multiattack * Parry Elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry * Keen Senses * Trance Warlock Abilities * Eldritch Invocations ** Dank Water Powers (Boon from Uk'otoa) * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade?) ** Expanded Spell List * Pact Boon (Pact of the Tome) * Pact Magic (Charisma-based spellcasting) Spells Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Produce Flame 2nd-level * Invisibility Notable Items * +1 Rapier * Necrotic Dagger Quotations Trivia * Several parallels can be made between Avantika and Anna Ripley. Each of them has a particularly antagonistic relationship with a certain member of the party (in this case, Fjord and Percy respectively); they both forged pacts with the same patrons (again, Uk'otoa and Orthax respectively). However, a key difference between the two is that while Ripley had a whole episode devoted to fighting her, Avantika's true strength remains unknown as her fight with The Mighty Nein was interrupted by the guards of Darktow Isle. References Art: Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Ship Captains Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:Chosen of Uk'otoa Category:The Revelry Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters